


Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot 4

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: Draco is catching feelings for you!Reader insert is transgender, non-binary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031
Kudos: 28





	Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot 4

-Malfoy POV-

There they were, laying on my bed, my bed in my house, not the dorm room. Blushing madly, trying to be seductive, succeeding maddenly at it. I crept towards them hungrily, slowly, playing this game. I’d never noticed how entrancing their (Y/E/C) eyes were. They lay on their side diagonally across the bed, facing me in anticipation. They bit their lip nervously as if they still weren’t sure if they were doing this right. They were so unsure of themselves and I wanted to make them come out of their shell. Make them scream my name so everyone in the manor could hear them. I wanted to see how sexy they could be if they were confident. What kinds of kinky shit would we get up to if they didn’t look like a deer in headlights. One hand began sliding up the inside of their lower leg. When my fingers reached their inner thigh, their back arched involuntarily. My fingertips reached the fabric hem of their underwear, the heat radiating off their pussy was tangible. My sheets rustled, I looked up at them. Back still arched in the air, their face a crimson red, hands now gripping my bedsheets, and struggling to stay silent. I reached my other hand up to the waistband of their-

“Get UP, Malfoy! We’re going to be late to breakfast!” 

“What’s wrong with you, are you sick? You’re soaked with sweat!”

His friends kept talking to him, but their voices became white noise. Draco couldn’t understand why he dreamt about a mudblood like that, but he had to somehow clean up without his friends noticing just  _ how much  _ of a mess he was.

-Your POV-

You ate breakfast quietly, sleepily, minding your own business, but your friends started whispering again that Malfoy was staring at you. You shrug it off again and take some rolls to go in order to spend some time outside before classes. Out of the corner of your eye, you look nonchalantly to find an uncomfortable Draco Malfoy gripping his fork and knife with white knuckles. His gaze fixed on you, even while he leaves the table.

_ Shit shit shit. _

You hurry towards the giant doors and down the hallway to escape onto the grounds somewhere, but you hear the pair of shoes behind you catching up. Draco Malfoy is hurrying to catch up with you.

“(Y/L/N)!”

You turn when he calls your name. He’s closer than you thought and he almost bumps into you because you stopped for him unexpectedly.

“Where are you going? Classes don’t begin for another half hour,” he asks in a desperate attempt to sound like his usual cool and collected self.

“I like to be outside in nature often. This morning I felt the urge before classes, so I made time. What are you doing here?” you reply.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, leaning against the pillar next to you both.

You take a deep breath before asking, “Why are you bothering talking to me?”

“Well, I. Um. Uh,” Draco stammered. He looked confused, “It’d be weird if I didn’t talk to you, right? We’re in a weird detention together with Snape everyday. And yesterday...yesterday we...you helped me.”

You didn’t have something to follow that up with. Both of you stood like idiots, idiots inches apart from each other. Crying with a classmate for almost an hour in a closet was a good reason to talk to them the next day. You felt the pull of the water and the trees outside the castle. Your head snapped up because finally you thought of something to say,

“I’m going to keep walking to the bridge. Are you going to join me?”

“Sure, yeah,” Draco said.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

The pair of you started walking to the bridge together. Quiet fell over your surroundings again, but this time the silence wasn’t awkward. The silence that blanketed everything was the morning quietness that made it possible to hear the river flow, bugs, and birds around you. You looked towards the closer bird sounds to see the species they were. Draco mimicked you with frequent interruptions of staring at his shoes. You looked at his face again. He barely seemed like the same boy who bullied you, or rather let his friends bully you. He seemed so much softer. His eyes felt like pools of water instead of piercing weapons. He looked up again to meet your gaze unprepared. He flinched.

“Did you mean it, that you won’t call me mudblood anymore?” you asked softly.

“Yeah, you won’t hear me say that again towards you,” he replied in the same quiet voice.

-Malfoy POV-

Their voice was so angelic in the morning outside. All the noises from the birds and bugs were so calming. All of it was infectious. I felt calmer being with them out here and somehow I feel like if it was with another person, I wouldn’t feel the same. 

“Did you mean it, that you won’t call me mudblood anymore?” (Y/N) asked.

“Yeah, you won’t hear me say that again towards you,” I answered quickly. (Y/N) seemed like they thought I might’ve not meant it yesterday. Or that I would go back on it. They smiled at me and I could feel my face flush red.

_ Oh god, why can’t I be less obvious?! _


End file.
